


Somber

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: Despite all these years, I still love you like when we first met.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Carlos Mendoza
Kudos: 9





	Somber

The Boss has a reputation of being a sociopathic bastard. And although that helped them get their name out there, it didn’t necessarily help with the loss of a friend.

No, this wasn’t one of those cliché situations where the seeming-less emotionless character showed their true colors. Quite the opposite. The Boss continued to be emotionally dead underneath that false sense of confidence.

Thus giving off the impression that they could care less of their fallen homie

And it stayed that way for several years. Even after becoming president. Having the world destroyed. Killing Zinyak. Not a single peep came from their lips.

It wouldn't be until a few far years later that the gang would find the Boss sitting alone, staring into nothing. Whatever the trigger was, they would never know. Regardless, there was no need to ask anything. The pure discovery was question enough. But never in a million years would they have imagined the Boss voice their hurt;

“I miss him.”


End file.
